1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing mobile wireless access points.
2. Background
Due to the conveniences provided by wireless mobile services, such services are increasingly gaining popularity. Along with such increase in popularity, user appetite for higher level of quality of service has also become more demanding. Wireless services can be provided using a variety of wireless technologies. For example, one such wireless technology is the Wi-Fi (“wireless fidelity”) standard developed by the IEEE (“Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers”) for wireless local area network (“WLAN”) and wireless devices. More specifically, Wi-Fi refers to certain types of WLAN that use specifications in the 802.11 family. The 802.11 family is an evolving set of wireless network standards or specifications including 802.11a, 802.11b and 802.11g etc. The 802.11 family specifies an over-the-air interface between a wireless client and a base station or between two wireless clients.
Wi-Fi has gained acceptance amongst many types of users including businesses, agencies, schools, and homes as an alternative to a wired local area network. Many airports, hotels, and fast-food facilities offer public access to Wi-Fi networks. These locations are generally known as access points or hot spots. Many charge a daily or hourly rate for access, but some are free.
Since Wi-Fi networks are fundamentally local area networks and hot spots are physically fixated in their positions, their coverage is especially sensitive to the distance between the hot spot and the wireless client. The quality of coverage generally varies with the number of hot spots within the proximity of a wireless client. Each hot spot can serve multiple wireless clients within a defined network area. However, as wireless clients move beyond the range of one hot spot, they are automatically handed over to the next hot spot. Consequently, in order to provide better coverage for wireless clients, operators of Wi-Fi networks are prompted to install additional hot spots at multitudinous locations. Such additional hot spot installations require substantial installation and operational costs, resulting in costs of perhaps hundreds of millions of dollars.
Hence, it would be desirable to have methods and systems that are capable of providing mobile wireless access points.